


Skate and Destroy Her

by SmallSlice



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, F/M, Mutual Pining, The Adventure Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSlice/pseuds/SmallSlice
Summary: Hurley doesn’t know what to expect when she tags along with Magnus to watch his girlfriend’s big game. It sure as hell wasn’t the sport of roller derby, that was for sure. It also wasn’t the teams newest member, “The Raven.” Definitely not that The Raven was cute and Hurley wanted to kiss her face.- Written for the 2018 Taz Bang.





	1. Take Names and Kick Ass

**Author's Note:**

> check out the really cute art done by my partners !!
> 
> art by [thekingkez](http://thekingkez.tumblr.com/post/179542112816/my-first-piece-for-theadventurebang-for-the-fic).
> 
> art by [arms-outstretched.](http://arms-outstretched.tumblr.com/post/179601524356/2nd-post-for-theadventurebang-this-was-for)

Hurley isn’t sure why she’s here. Sports weren’t really her thing, especially sports she didn’t really know much about. Sure Magnus had given her a very brief rundown of roller derby but it got derailed quickly when he brought up Julia. So Hurley had learnt about two things about the home team; that they went by The Corvids and the whole team was made up by people from their school. The rest she would just have to try and guess through watching.

“You really think it’s a good idea for me to be here?” Hurley leaned in, elbowing him a couple times until he leaned back. “Magnus?”

 “Totally! Just pop up the collar on your jacket and get real rowdy, you’ll fit right in.”

 Not really what she meant but, Hurley still pulled at her jacket collar and yelled along with Magnus. Her voice ended up getting drowned out by the rest of the crowd. Who all seemed to be way too excited, mostly because the match hadn’t begun. The entire stand was shaking, everyone managing to stamp their feet at the same time.

 The enthusiasm of the crowd was infectious. Each time Hurley looked around, it looked like more and more people were getting excited. By the time the lights lit up the circuit properly, she had also started to tap her feet along with the rest.

 “Looks like I don’t need to get the hype train rolling, huh folks?” An announcer stepped out of the darkness, holding on to an older style microphone. The ones that always descended from the ceiling. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a silver flask to take a drink and looked all around the crowd. “So here they are, your local legends. The awesome and unbeatable, Ravens Roost Corvids! Captained by the always incredible, Julia ‘Jay Bird’ Waxmen!”

 “There she is, that’s my girlfriend!” Magnus patted Hurley’s shoulder with a huge smile on his face. Hurley nodded, like she wasn’t already aware but he wasn’t really aware. He was already standing on his toes, waving wildly. “I love you, Jules! You’re gonna kick ass!”

 Down in the circuit, Julia blew a kiss up to the stands then waited for the rest of her team to roll out. Killian was the first to follow, then Jess and Cassidy. Hurley recognised them from around campus but didn’t catch their skater names. She might have to ask Magnus, if he ever calmed down.

“Next we have Noelle ‘The Rosella’, Ren ‘The Wren’- wait, is that right? And your final blocker, Lup “the Firefinch’ and here are your jammers for this evening; Carey ‘The Magpie’  and in her first ever match, Sloane ‘The Raven’. 

Sloane had followed Carey out, breaking off when Killian reached for Carey’s hand. Hurley leaned forward in her seat to see if she could recognise the newest member. The team had started to do a lap, raising their hands up to wave at the crowd as they passed.

Hurley’s breath caught as soon as Sloane caught her eye. Without thinking, she waved and got a smile in return. Then she kept waving and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She was still waving when the Corvids came back together and the announcer was getting ready for the next team. Magnus lowered her hand and smiled at her, somewhat mischievously. 

_Shit._

There wasn’t really a way to come back from that. It also made Hurley feel more invested. Maybe also really glad that Magnus had managed to get to agree to it. Because Sloane was really pretty and Hurley was really gay.

As soon as the opposing team was announced, Hurley breathed in relief. Magnus’ attention was now elsewhere. Namely, yelling out loud encouragements to the home team. Sort of like reverse heckling. If that was a thing. But it did make it a little harder to hear the name of the team. Although the matching jackets with hammerhead sharks on the back did give her some ideas.

“Ugh, I hate these fuckin’ losers. They cheat and it’s not even great. Like honestly? Step up your game or fuck off.”

Leaning past Magnus, Hurley wanted to see who had joined them so late. There was a moment of pause before she recognised him. There wasn’t a garishly coloured hat on his head to hide his face and he wasn’t running away from security after a prank gone wrong. 

“Hey, Taako, how’s the snack situation coming along?” So that was what calmed Magnus down. He dropped back into his seat, legs bouncing as Taako pulled a container from his bag. It smelled pretty good too.

“The ‘food’ they sell is garbage, actual garbage but cool because you know I hooked us up. Savoury Muffins and they also count as dinner. You’re welcome.” He passed Magnus one of them that was almost the size of his head, then pulled out two more normal sized ones. Handing one to Hurley. “Normally I don’t feed the fuzz, but I’ve been told you’re on the level. Taako, from TV.”

“Uh, Hurley. From security?” She reached over and took the muffin, which was still warm in her hands. “Thanks, you make these yourself?”

Taako rolled his eyes and Magnus nodded enthusiastically. Taking that as a yes, she broke off a piece to eat. It was good, really good. It was packed with vegetables and spices but none of them were too overwhelming. Hurley was about to compliment the food but it looked like the match was about to start.

On the track, four member from each team grouped up, while two more were further back. It looked like Carey was one of them, so jammers maybe? Looking towards the middle, Hurley could see Sloane. Standing with Ren, Jess and Cassidy. All four had linked arms and were shouting encouragements at their team.  The Hammerheads also had a few of their members doing the same. Every so often one would look over at the others and trying to yell louder.

It was all drowned out when the whistle blew and skaters exploded into action. The match was fast paced and it was easy to get pulled into the drama of it all. Despite not knowing much about it, Hurley found herself jumping up to cheer when the Corvids scored. Slapping hands with Magnus, not even bothered by the sting of the high five.

Taako was also right about the cheating, the Hammerheads were terrible. A lot of the moves they used didn’t look legal and their blows were way higher than the ones the Corvids did. They also seemed to focus on Carey a lot, trying to keep her from scoring but she was fast. Managing to duck under high elbows and the occasional fist. It was worrying and didn’t bode well for when they switched out the players. Would Sloane be able to keep up as well?

But it seemed that Lup had things covered. She skated up closer to of the Hammerheads, who had just thrown a wild punch at Carey. Then suddenly slamming an elbow into their face. A collective wince made its way through the crowd. There was blood everywhere, down the Hammerheads face and on Lup’s elbow. Hurley made a mental to not be on the receiving end of one of those.

On the other end, Taako had jumped up and cheered. As she was being escorted off the rink, he had cupped a hand over his mouth and was shouting.

“Hell yeah, Lup! That’s my sister and she’ll fuck you up!”

She wasn’t allowed back for the rest of the match. It also didn’t help that she had taken out some of the red face paint and smeared it across her face. Although the Hammerheads started to play a cleaner game afterwards.

Still Hurley spent a little extra time watching out for Sloane when she switched out with Carey. Wincing whenever she took a hard hit, calling out when someone would try get to get the drop on her and even by the end, she and Magnus had a tight grip on each other’s hands. The points were far too close for such little time left. 

Both held their breaths as the clock ticked down. Second by agonising second. 

Until…

The final buzzer sounded and the Corvids had won.

Scraping by with a lead of two points.

They were still holding each other’s hands and they both shot up. Hurley probably would have felt the sharp pain in her shoulder more if not for the excitement and second hand adrenaline running through her. Magnus was starting to pull her down the stairs and towards the skating rink. Yelling that she had to meet the team. Maybe something else that was drowned out but the wind whipping past her ears as she tried to keep up with Magnus’ speed.

Hurley didn’t remember asking to meet the team. She already met most of them or at least seen them around. But it was also almost impossible to dissuade Magnus, may as well try to get water from a stone. So she just stood off to the side as he engulfed Julia in a hug, then Carey and Killian and ended up in a very animated conversation with them 

“The last few minutes were really nail biting, huh?

Hurley turned to reply but completely froze. She was face to face with Sloane, still in her uniform with a bottle of water in her hand. Instead of speaking, like a person, Hurley just nodded and smiled dumbly.

“Also, hey, I’m Sloane. We had a moment at the beginning of the match?”

“Cool. Yep, I know who you are, you know with the announcer and all. Uh, I’m Hurley, probably didn’t know me. Until now that is.” This was going smoothly. If the ground could open up and swallow Hurley, that’d be tops. But Sloane just laughed. Or tried to because she had been taking a drink from her bottle and dribbled while trying not to choke on her water.

Shit.

Hurley reached into her pockets, pulling out the small tissues so she could give one to her. Sloane gave her a thumbs up while she wiped at her chin. Another awkward gesture because she she was still holding the water bottle. Thankfully Magnus came back to the pair, shooting a wave at Sloane.

“Jules went to go get her bag, and she said she’d grab yours as well. Did you still want a lift back to the dorms?” Magnus stuck both hands in his pockets as he spoke, rocking back and forth on his heels. Sloane nodded, crumpling up the tissue in her hand. “Great! Oh wait, Hurley, how’re you getting back?”

“The bus probably, I think there’s one in the next half hour or so.” She shrugged, fiddling with the zipper on her jacket. Hurley did download the bus schedule onto her phone, so she’d check after everyone left.

“The bus?”

Both Sloane and Magnus sounded so disappointed in her and they shook their heads. She didn’t know what the big deal was. It was just a bus. A little smelly and dirty, not always on time but mostly it did the job. Pulling on the zipper a little more forcefully, Hurley started to feel uncomfortable under the weight of their stares. Finally Julia came back out with two bags slung over her shoulder and a sweatshirt pulled on over her uniform. She took Magnus’ hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Here you go, all good to head out? Hey there, Hurley. Also, if you want to grab some food, I’m sure there is somewhere open still.” Julia handed Sloane her bag and waited while she made sure everything was all packed away.

“Julia, guess what? Hurley is also going to come with us, pretty awesome.” Magnus pointedly looked at Hurley before beaming at Julia and she nodded. Not seeming to be very bothered by the fact that she had just gained an extra passenger.

“Yeah, she can sit with me in the back.” Sloane piped up, shooting a smile at Hurley. She nearly pulled the zipper clean off her jacket. How adverse to the bus were these people?

“Okay, cool. You live at the dorms anyway, so we’ll all be heading to the same place. Let’s go or I’ll get really hangry.” Julia bumped into Magnus, then started to pull him along. Sloane slung her arm over Hurley’s shoulder and followed them out.


	2. Seeing Stars.

After pointing out Julia’s truck, all four of them were able to pile in.They had to move some toolboxes, a couple of hand carved ducks and an old picnic blanket but they all fit. Hurley did have to sit right next to Sloane, their knees bumping whenever the truck would turn a corner. At first the conversation was awkward. With both Magnus and Julia trying to help it along. While Hurley appreciate the thought, it seemed to get better after they stopped at a hole-in-the-wall pizza shop.

With the boot of the truck taken by the happy couple, Sloane pulled the picnic blanket out and spread it across the front of the truck for them to use. They both sat cross legged with paper plates topped with pizza between them.

“I think the last time i skated, I was in pigtails and had so much padding that i looked like a marshmallow.” Hurley had expected Sloane to laugh, really loudly. But she had leaned forward. Her elbows on her knees and hands on her cheeks.

“That I have to see because that sounds cute as hell. Okay, so wait, why did you decide to come to the game tonight?”  
  
Hurley had to think for a moment. She didn’t really have much of an answer, besides Magnus asking really nicely and her not having any plans. Also a bit of curiosity about how it managed to stay mostly under the radar.

“You know, when I figure that out, you’ll be the first to know. Sounds good?” She shrugged and Sloane seemed to take that answer and nodded. “Now a question for you, why roller derby?”

“Why not? Alright so Julia was on her way to practise and got a flat, so she called me up. Asking if I could bring her a spare tire iron. The more she talked about it the cooler it seemed, you know? I asked if I could tag along to watch. They were doing some warm up exercises and needed an extra, so I jumped in.

It was all really informal, if you were looking to join? But you’d need to bring your own marshmallow suit.” Sloane laughed at her own joke.

“I was basically a baby!” Hurley leaned back to lay across to the blanket and watch the sky. “I regret telling you about that now.” 

“Okay, no I’m done. I won’t bring it up again.” Sloane almost looked sincere and also joined Hurley in lying down. “Probably.”

Rolling her eyes, Hurley laughed quietly. Probably was better than nothing and maybe Sloane would forget about it at some point. For a while the pair just lay there. Not feeling the need to fill the silence. It was nice.

Until Julia rounded the corner, loudly shouting that she ate too much pizza. Followed by Magnus, agreeing with her and adding that he’s going to fall into a food coma. Okay, so Hurley was getting tired and in danger of crashing out now. But there had to be better ways to let them know it was time to head out.

They all climbed back in the truck and headed back to the dorms, it wasn’t a long drive but it was quieter than the way in. It was getting late and two of them had just played a fairly intensive game. Not to mention the pizza was really filling.

When they got back, Julia was the first to say goodnight. Taking Magnus’ hand and telling them that it was her turn to walk him back. He waved at the pair as they walked off and yelled ‘night’ over his shoulder. Then standing in front of Hurley’s door, Sloane pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. She scribbled something down and stuck it one the pockets in Hurley’s jacket.

“For when you figure it out, or I guess whenever you want to have a chat. Night Hurley, I’ll hopefully see you again soon.” Sloane turned and walked further down the hall. Belatedly Hurley lifted her hand up in a wave.

“I hope so too, Sloane.”

 

-x-

 

It was stupid early in the morning. The moon still glowing brightly in the sky and the campus was mostly asleep. There was some folks heading back to their dorms. Either from late night study sessions or some small get togethers. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

Except Hurley was also awake. Reaching over to check the time on her phone and immediately regretting everything. The screen wasn’t blinding, for once. But 3:12am? Not a great time to be awake. Her work days usually started early, just so it didn’t cut into her classes. Just not close to this time. Also it was her weekend off.

Not that she really had plans for tomorrow, well now today. She had already picked up a few groceries today- yesterday. Mostly the plan was to try and organise her room a little more? Rolling off the bed, Hurley kicked at some of her dirty washing. She was have to do laundry soon but she’d have to check to see if she had the change.

She shuffled over the the small sink to grab a clean cup and flicked on her electric kettle. There was still a couple of sleepy-time tea bags in the jar. The rest were in the cupboard under the sink and she’d fix that up later. It was part of organising her room.

It was too hot to drink at first but it gave her some time to settle in on the ground. Leaning against her bed with the jacket she wore the other day in her lap. Hurley had forgotten to add Sloane’s number and figured now was as good a time as any to do it. She should also send her a text, just so they both had each others number. Hurley sipped in her tea, yeah that’s a good idea.

**_New Message to:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sloane._ **

_ Today 3:14am _

_Uh, hey it’s Hurley._ _  
__just sending you this so you have my number as well. _

_ Shit. It’s really early, sorry!  _

 

Hurley dropped her phone on the floor beside her. Well that wasn’t a great idea, just sort of mediocre. She reached out for her cup and just inhaled the smell of lavender.  Then there was a ding, followed by another one and a third one.

 

_ You’re up early, huh?  _

_ or are you just getting to bed.  _

_ Also thanks! It does help to have each others numbers. _

 

_Yep, gotta get a head start on my day. _ _  
_ _ Are you just getting to bed? _

 

_ Early bird gets the worm?  _

_Mhm, I wanted to work out a little while the gym_ __  
was empty and I did but the problem with working  
out later in the night is

_SLEEP IS OUT OF THE QUESTION NOW_

_The perils of exercise. Wait were you all by_ _  
__yourself? That’s dangerous._

  _I had Ren with me, but it’s nice to know you_

_care. _

 

_I have a sleepy time tea bag  left? If you think_ _  
__that’ll help you sleep?_

_ Does it help you?  _

 

_ Well it’s tea but it does have chamomile and _ _  
__lavender._

_ So maybe? _

_ Good enough for me. Head’s up, omw! _

 

_ What. _

_ Sloane? What do you mean? _

Hurley stared at her phone, still sort of in disbelief when there was a knock on her door. Then she heard Sloane whispering her name. She threw aside her phone again and took quick stock of her room. It wasn’t great but it also wasn’t a mess but there wasn’t enough time for her to tidy up.

“Shit. Uh Yep, yeah.” Hurley was still holding onto her cup, still with some tea in it when she opened the door. “Quickly, it’s way past curfew.”

Sloane just shrugged and Hurley shut the door behind her. For a second they both just looked at each other. Hurley cracked first, snorting out a laugh at Sloane’s idea of pyjamas. A pair brightly coloured shorts and a sweater with a large sheep on the front. As soon as Sloane started to laugh the pair couldn’t stop.

They had tears starting to form in their eyes and Hurley’s sides started to hurt. It was so dumb but also the funniest thing ever. It took an effort but they managed to stop, until Sloane wheezed out that they matched. Hurley looked down at her own clothes and dissolved into laughter again. She was wearing a pair of pants had tiny little sheep jumping over fences.

“Together- together we make a complete set!”  

Hurley covered her mouth with her hand and Sloane held on to her sides. She took a moment and breathed out heavily. There was a small shaky laugh and they had finished. Oh! The cups, the whole time they both had the cups in their hands. Thankfully there wasn’t much left in Hurley’s. She reached out for Sloane's and headed back over to her kitchen area.

“You can take a seat, uh, wherever. This shouldn’t take too long. How do you take your tea?”

Sloane made her way over to the bed, wrapping her blanket around her like a cape and settled in. Hurley smiled to herself, that’s cute.

“I don’t normally drink tea, so...” Somehow Sloane managed to shrug under her layers. “I defer to you.”

It didn’t take long for the electric kettle to boil again, Hurley poured the hot water over the tea bags. Adding a spoon of honey and a little bit of cold water to cool it down enough. She took Sloane her cup and pulled over her desk chair to sit on. Resting her feet up on her bed.

“Hey, what’s your favourite animal?” Hurley blurted out. “Just, I feel like as we grow up, we stop asking the important questions.”

“Like favourite animal? Sure, I guess I like birds. Just in general.” Sloane did look a little confused but at least she answered it.

“Cool, I think sheep are pretty awesome.” Hurley nodded as Sloane pointed to the one on her sweater, then nodded again when she pointed to the tiny sheep on her shorts.

That set the tone for the rest of their conversation. They both took turns at asking mundane questions, that sometimes led to stories and other times were just questions. Like why Sloane didn’t like just plain orange juice and that she liked green. Hurley told her that she liked how pumpkins looked but didn’t like the taste.

After the sun came up, Hurley had to call it a night. Or a day. She was glad Sloane didn’t fight it too much, she looked really tired and kept yawning towards the end of it.  They headed down the hall to Sloanes room. Hurley watched as she fell into bed, still wrapped up in her blanket.

She couldn’t not take a photo and save it as Sloane's contact photo before heading back to her room to sleep.

 


End file.
